Thalia Farrow
Thalia Farrow is a human-Gallifreyan hybrid, created through experimental measures taken to reverse the biological alterations to which she was subjected in her early childhood. Sora Institute Logs Subject name: Thalia Catherine Farrow. (Name taken from records found in building labeled "Little Sisters Orphanage.") Subject age: six years old. '' ''Like the others, retrieving the child was incredibly difficult. They seem to be guarded by mutated humans in mechanized diving suits-- some appear to be hulking monstrosities larger than most male humans, others appear to be acrobatic creatures with the physique of young teenage girls, and both have ranged and melee weapons as well as combat-class genetic modifications. Both protector models are incredibly dangerous and should be avoided, but could be neutralized in this case with an ultrasonic pulse. '' ''We started regeneration energy infusion today. As with the last subject, may she rest in the Menti Celesti's embrace, we are supplementing her treatment with gradually smaller doses of Substance ADAM until she loses her need for it. I am optimistic about the outcome of this process-- we made a drastic mistake in stopping the first subject's treatment when we did, but it was that sacrifice that will enable us to better save the others. '' ''The first dose, as with our last subject, weakened the symbiont to the point where it no longer consumes her resources or produces Substance ADAM. The second, if the process continues as expected, will kill it. '' TWO WEEKS LATER ''The color is returning to her skin, and she is beginning to regain some of the mannerisms typical of human children her age. However, she still displays signs of intense psychological conditioning, and suffers nightmares about her time in the city. We have brought in a Healer from the mainland Sanctuary Initiative to get her to open up about her experiences. '' ''Healer Janati seems critical of our rationale for hiring them. I can promise that our first concern is the child's well-being, not the retrieval of information, but they do not believe me. I suppose that Healers and medics will always be somewhat at odds, as most of my colleagues seem to see Healing as only slightly more respectable than the traditions of the Pythian Order. Though even I, a seasoned medic, can admit that medical science can provide only part of what Thalia needs. ONE MONTH LATER With Healer Janati's help, Thalia is beginning to thrive. Genetic testing reveals that she is no longer fully human. Instead, the energized particles that we've introduced into her system have combined with her already-flexible genetic structure to create a being that resembles a Patrician-caste Gallifreyan more than anything else. I believe that this constitutes legitimate reason to continue our interference regarding the newly discovered city-- with the losses that our people have suffered, any opportunity to regain some semblance of what we once had should be taken. (And besides, look at her! She's precious!) Even if she had been returned to her species' definition of good health with no further effects, I would still vote to continue our interference here, and damn the consequences. These children need help, and humanity, by and large, has ignored them. '' ''Side note: We have been calling the city Atlantis, after human legends, however, Thalia has been referring to it as Rapture. From the way she speaks of her experiences to Healer Janati (which is convoluted at best, but Healers are great listeners, especially to those that others brush off as making no sense), the city appears to have been ruled, at least for a time, by some sort of cult. We will gather what research we can, from those on the surface who are somewhat aware of the city's existence.